


Amber and Stone

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [194]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cryptids, Drabble, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Labyrinth - Freeform, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic, Trapped, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Trapped and imprisoned in the labyrinth below the necropolis, Shun dares to dream of breathing free air.





	Amber and Stone

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com).
> 
> The prompts are all written by [@normal_horoscopes](http://normal_horoscopes.tumblr.com) over on tumblr! I encourage you to check them out!
> 
> For those who didn’t know, like me, a kongamato is an African cryptid that’s basically just a man eating pterosaur.

_Virgo: An empire of tombs and amber. The spires of the great necropolis are visible over the labyrinth walls, as kongamato patrol the skies._

Shun breathes in deep, the heavy, stale air almost hard to breathe. He’s used to it, though. They all are. Down here among the bones, in the great labyrinth- all of them were sent in here when they were six or seven. Shun doesn’t know why. Maybe they were a sacrifice. Maybe the people up there in the necropolis couldn’t take care of them any more.

Whatever the case, down in the labyrinth below the necropolis is where Shun and his ilk live. Shun lives in a small cavern, recessed into a wall, amber polished smooth and dark, piled with blankets. Sometimes his brother visits, though Ikki doesn’t live with him. The nests they can carve out are only ever big enough for one person.

The walls of the labyrinth are rough, amber outcroppings lending the illusion that the walls could be climbed. Shun has often dreamed of climbing them, of breathing the fresh, free air above and feeling the wind in his hair. It’s only a dream, though, and one that will likely never come to fruition.

Not with the kongamato.

They learned a long time ago that the kongamato eat _whatever_ they can catch.

They’re beautiful to watch, wheeling in and out of sight above the great walls of the labyrinth. They’re so much more free than the labyrinth-dwellers. On bad days, Shun burns with envy, wanting that freedom with a deep-rooted anger that he tries not to acknowledge.

They’re all angry, though Shun likes to think he would, when faced with the people who consigned him to this life, forgive them. He knows Ikki wants to burn the whole necropolis to the ground, and the labyrinth with it.

Shun’s never been sure how well amber and stone would burn.

Shun’s never been sure if he’d have the heart to stop his brother, either.

He’s not a violent person, hates the thought of injuring, let alone killing, another person; but sometimes. Sometimes. He knows his brother’s anger burns inside him, too. It’s a candle’s flame compared to Ikki’s seething bonfire, but it’s there.

Shun rests a hand on the rough walls beside his nest.

Grips, his palms protected by leather fingerless gloves.

Watches the kongamato flying overhead.

Wonders.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
